


Hiding

by Drag0n_Fire



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hiding, Slight Canon Divergence, Suspense, exile arc, these are the characters played in the dream smp not the actual people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0n_Fire/pseuds/Drag0n_Fire
Summary: “Tommy?” The crunch of heavy boots against rubble. “Tommy, where are you?”His breath was hot and quick against his hand.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this has tension/suspense, so if that's something that makes you anxious/unsafe/etc. then I would not recommend reading. I just want to make sure everyone's okay.

“Tommy?” The crunch of heavy boots against rubble. “Tommy, where are you?”

His breath was hot and quick against his hand.

“I’m not angry anymore, I promise.” Breaking sticks echoed.

_Crack, crack, crack._

“If that’s what you’re worried about.” There was the soft squelch of something being lifted out of mud. 

“Unless you’ve done something wrong, again.” His muscles tensed as the ground continued to crackle and groan with footsteps. “Is that why you’re hiding?”

He inhaled sharply. Everything stilled. 

He pressed his hands against his face hard enough to hurt, but he was still the only sound. His nerves prickled with energy.

A breeze whistled through the trees in harmony with footsteps resuming, this time softer.

“If you tell me what it is, I won’t be upset.”

All of his body shook with the strain of staying still. The cold of the moist dirt beneath him didn’t help his trembling.

“It’s been a hard day for both of us.” He swallowed roughly. “No need to make it harder.” 

Wood groaned as it was lifted. A light drizzle came from the dark clouds, sending sharp pinpricks of ice down onto his exposed skin. He shivered violently; his movement released a rough creak from the dead tree against his back.

“Tommy…”

The tree released another croak as he stilled.

“You can tell me.” The footsteps were too soft to tell the direction. “You know that, right?” 

A small splash punctuated the slow crunches of rocky earth. Bushes and trees rustled as their leafy plumages were pushed aside. “You can tell me anything.”

A half-rotted root poked into his back. His lungs burned with a fire that climbed his throat.

“Anything.”

The water drops grew larger and thicker, and so the drizzle grew into a light rain that the breeze played with. The water sprayed into his vision already impaired by the itchy bangs that fell into his eyes. 

The squelches of mud and splashes of puddles grew more frequent. 

And closer.

“Tommy, I don’t want to play one of your games right now.” Stray boards of wood clattered as they were thrown aside. “It’s time to come out.” He gasped into his fingers as a board hit a tree near him. 

There was a wet sound when it fell into the dirt.

“I’m worried about you.” 

He let his teeth dig into his fingers to muffle the wet sound that fell from him.

“It’s just me, I promise.” The splashes of feet became louder, skipping closer like a stone on a river. “There’s no one here to hurt you.” 

Another board smacked against a tree, closer this time. His limbs flinched closer to him.

“Nothing bad is going to happen if you just come out.” Through the gnarled roots arching around him, he could see a shadow stretching its body across the earth, reaching for his shoeless foot.

He shoved his face into his curled legs, clammy forehead meeting clammy knees.

The pattering of rain took on the intensity of nails against a wine glass. Thrumming in his ears, but never as fast as his heart. The wind pushed against leaves, branches, logs, his hair, earning a collective groan from the woods. It wheezed through unearthed tree roots and the holes in his clothes in a mockery of his breathing.

There were no crunches or splashes or cracks or squelches.

“Tommy.”

He looked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two or something for this, but that would probably take away from the "effect". Maybe I'll write a whole different thing altogether. Also I pulled the whole mood for this from the new FNAF game trailer. It's not my fault it gives off the exact vibes that I wanted. /j Also, also, if there's a spelling error, you can tell me.


End file.
